


Gentle Ghost Fist

by Kurisuta



Category: Danny Phantom, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Clueless Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton Is So Done, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Danny Phantom's Identity Is A Secret, F/M, Gentle Fist, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Naruto crossover, Protective Danny Fenton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Even after seeing Hinata in action, defeating ghosts, Danny isn't so eager to let her join the team. Even though Sam and Tucker really like her, Danny is suspicious of the shy new girl.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 2





	Gentle Ghost Fist

“Whoa have you seen the new girl?” Tucker asked Danny, hanging at their lockers. “She’s a total babe.”

“Are you talking about Hinata?” Sam asked.

“I guess we are.” Danny said. “Who is she?”

“She’s from Japan.” Sam said softly. “She’s pretty bad-ass actually. She’s not into the popular crowd really. She seems kinda shy.”

Danny was going to ask another question, but his ghost sense went off.

A lobster shaped ghost flew in and grabbed Danny in his claw. Danny quickly transformed, but felt eyes on him.

Hinata was staring at him, then leapt into action.

Standing in a circular stance, she hit the ghost in several places, and it went limp.

Danny caught it in the Fenton Thermos. She knew his secret!

“Great job Hinata!” Tucker said, shattering the tension.

“Yeah welcome to Team Phantom!” Sam grinned.

Danny swallowed his doubt and skepticism and tried for a welcoming smile. It was more of a grimace.

Hinata bowed, and the aura around her faded, and she gave him a shy smile.


End file.
